Amortentia
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Scorpius sadar ada hal yang patut diperjuangkan dengan usaha serta niat setinggi troll gunung.


Amortentia © Fantasy Finder

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

Jendela di pojok perpustakaan menjadi saksi tibanya Rose Weasley dengan napas terengah-engah, terlambat lima belas menit, dan masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch. Dia berkata, " _Let's get the work done,_ Malfoy."

Maka, Scorpius hanya tersenyum kecil. Ya, dia sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan bacaan selama menunggu Rose menyelesaikan sesi latihan Gryffindor-nya—mengurbankan pertemuan prefek dan ajakan Albus untuk mencari kudapan di dapur, sebab yang dihadapinya adalah Rose. Gadis itu pernah nyaris hilang dulu dan rasa-rasanya Scorpius tidak mau mengulang kesalahannya lagi. Dia hampir rela mengurbankan apa pun untuk bisa bersama (Albus pernah nyaris muntah ketika Scorpius menyatakan hal itu setahun yang lalu).

"Kau tidak lelah? Kalau kau lelah, kau boleh beristirahat dulu, biar aku yang menulis pendahuluannya," kata Scorpius sambil menggelar selembar perkamen baru. Rose masih mengaduk ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pena bulu dan botol tinta. Terkadang Scorpius masih bingung bagaimana mendefinisikan getar aneh tiap kali siku mereka bersentuhan.

"Dan membiarkanmu menghancurkan esai kita?" Rose memang galak, tapi dia menarik. "Tidak, tidak."

Senyum Scorpius melebar sedikit lagi. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Si pemuda tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan Rose sebelumnya. Perkataan itu toh terbukti. Membuat Scorpius mengerjakan sendiri pendahuluan esai ramuan mereka sementara Rose duduk di samping, bernapas dan bergerak, sudah membuat Scorpius tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik sekali, ia akan melirik, memperhatikan bagaimana jemari lentiknya bekerja atau bulu mata itu bergetar atau bagaimana bintik-bintik di pipi Rose menambah manis parasnya. Esai mereka bisa selesai tahun depan.

"Ah!" Rose berhenti dan berpaling. Scorpius langsung salah tingkah; tertangkap basah dengan atensi lekat.

"Apa?"

"Reaksi amortentia," lanjutnya. Rose menggigit bibir, lalu menghembuskan napas. "Baunya ketika kita mencium ramuan itu. Kurasa akan lebih lengkap jika kita menyertakan aroma apa yang kita cium dan perasaan apa yang—" dia terlihat ragu sejenak, "—kita rasakan."

"Oh, boleh," jawab Scorpius. Dia memalingkan pandangan ke arah rak-rak buku ketika bicara dengan nada menerawang, "Aku mencium … sesuatu yang manis. Seperti padang bunga dan aroma roti. Musim … gugur? Angin yang berhembus. Perasaan ketika kita terbang di lapangan. Kautahu?"

Dan ketika maniknya kembali pada wajah Rose, Scorpius menyadari ada merah yang naik ke pipi. Matanya merefleksikan sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti campuran dari malu dan bangga. Sesuatu bergulingan di perutnya—Rose Weasley tengah tersipu, demi Dumbledore!

"Kalau kau?" tanya Scorpius setengah menggoda. Dia hampir yakin Rose mencium sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Yah, mungkin suatu saat rasa percaya diri ini bisa membunuhnya, namun untuk sekarang, harapan 'kan tidak merusak.

"Aku akan menuliskannya sendiri."

Kemudian seringai khas Malfoy muncul, masih cukup tajam untuk Scorpius yang digadang-gadang berbeda dengan Draco. Dulu seringai yang bersangkutan sering jadi bahan cemoohan, namun setelah kisah heroiknya dengan putra kedua Potter tersebar, kini tiap lengkung punya legenda melelehkan para penyihir wanita muda, meski wujudnya jarang tampil kecuali di hadapan salah seorang Weasley. Inginnya sih dia juga bisa melelehkan penyihir yang satu itu.

" _Mint_ dan anggur? Atau susu dan sereal? Atau ruang bawah tanah?"

"Jangan sok tahu."

Kontras. Wajah Rose semakin memerah. Tawa Scorpius bergenta renyah.

"Kautahu, Rose, kurasa sudah saatnya kau mempertimbangkan ajakanku berkencan," ujar Scorpius lagi. Dia menarik esai mereka, menambahkan sendiri aroma-aroma yang dirasakannya, sebelum menyerahkan sisanya pada Sang Putri Menteri Sihir. "Karena cepat atau lambat, kau akan jatuh. Dan aku menunggu di sini, untuk menangkapmu."

" _Well,_ kurasa kau harus berkaca dulu supaya tidak terlalu banyak tebar pesona pada perempuan lain."

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Oh, ya."

Dan maka, sisa sesi kerja kelompok berjalan dengan rona yang tidak hilang dari wajah Rose, serta cengiran kemenangan di wajah Scorpius.

Ah, mencintai Rose Weasley memang butuh usaha lebih.

.

Fin

.

.

 **A/N:**

Blame HP and the Cursed Child for making Scorpius' Character so damn adorkable. Dia geeky ternyata gais awalnya ga suka Quidditch, lebih suka baca buku dan ke perpustakaan dan menawarkan makanan dengan nasihat ibunya pertama kali ketemu Rose dan Albus, whoooops, spoiler! Selanjutnya silakan baca sendiri xD TAPI GEMAS BANGET AH SAMA SCORPIUS!

DAN GEMAS BAHWA DIA JATUH TERGULING-GULING PADA ROSE.

THANKS J.K. BIKIN SCOROSE JADI CANON!


End file.
